It's Over 9000!
It's Over 9000 was a translation mistake made by Vegeta's original English voice actor, Brian Drummond. It has become an internet meme that spread on YouTube. Originally posted on October 17th, 2006, the meme was started by user, Kajetokun. It shows Vegeta angrily crushing his scouter several times while repeating "It's Over 9000!!!" in response to Nappa's questioning of Goku's power level. The meme has spread across the world, with the video having received millions of views and is even referenced in certain games of the series (like Burst Limit and Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Actually an error In the original manga and even the Japanese version of the anime, Vegeta actually says "It's over 8000!". However, even in the Remastered Uncut Funimation dub, Vegeta still says "It's over 9000!", now performed by Christopher Sabat. This change was made due to inconsistancies with the dubbing process, where 9000 fit the mouth flaps of the animation better. TeamFourStar did a video on YouTube, as part of their abriged series of Dragonball Z, satirizing this error. In the dialogue between the two, Vegeta responds with "It's over 8000!", Nappa then says, "Aw, Vegeta, you didn't do it right!" Vegeta responds with "Yes I did Nappa, YES I DID!" They further parody this by stating Goku has a power level of 1006 but Vegeta then reveals he had the scouter upside down. Possibilities It is possible for over 9000 to be correct, since it is over 8,000. This has occured several other times where power levels are given more as estimates than accurate figures. For instance, Gohan's retaliation against Nappa is given as over 3,000, and Frieza's power level is given as "over one million!" when the exact figure is 1,060,000. Later on, Frieza claims his power level is only 1% of his full power, when in actuality, it is 3⅓% of his maximum power according to the Daizenshuu 7. Despite such however Vegeta has a given power level of being 18,000 to which a Goku with Kaioken of at least 2X would still be above making Goku the superior in their fight. However the opposite is shown making it near impossible for Goku to actually have a power level figure above 9000. Other popular comedic Dragon Ball videos Other popular videos involving the Dragon Ball series include others by Kajetokun such as, The Balls Are Inert, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO DIE', and I HOPE MY BODY CAN TAKE IT. There are also videos by other users exploiting funny scenes from different movies such as Future Trunks $30 dollar hair cut in movie #7, Super Android 13, young Gohan saying he wanted to be an orthopedist but cutting out "ortho" to make it sound like "pedis", and even one about King Kai saying the "F" word. There are also a series of videos known as Alternate Reality Dragon Ball Z ,Dragon Ball Z:The Real Abridged and another called Dragon Ball Z Abridged, which have also gained critical acclaim. Of course, there are tons of videos like these, all which receive thousands of views and have become common jokes around the globe. It was also referenced in the Nintendo DS game "Ninja town". See Also * Scouter * Power Level Category:Saiyan Saga Category:abridged Category:alternate Category:dragon ball z